


don't know how I would even start

by hwespn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sexuality, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: Archie is like… a scar. No matter how much Betty grows and changes, his mark will always be there on her and will always be a part of her. And to make things even more confusing, Betty never had feelings for a girl before. She likes boys, likes kissing boys and looking at boys and thinking about boys. She’s never even thought about girls like that until Veronica came into Riverdale and started blurring the lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic about these two since I started watching Riverdale. Growing up, I always used to read Archie Comics and collected them with my dad so I was so excited when I heard about Riverdale. When I watched it, though, I really loved what they did with the characters. True to the comics yet so completely unique in their own way. Hope you all enjoy this fic! Title from the song "If I Could Tell Her" from Dear Evan Hansen.

It was stupid, really. One simple kiss and Betty can’t stop thinking about Veronica.  
  
Veronica Lodge, the girl who swept into town one day and turned Betty’s life upside down—for better or for worse, though, is debatable. Betty always loved Archie, and would do anything for him whenever, and yes, the rejection hurt and stung and maybe even tore her heart apart a little bit, but it didn’t end her like she thought it would. She needed time from Archie to get her thoughts and feelings in order.

Ever since the kiss at try-outs, Betty hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Veronica. She took up some of the space Archie once occupied, pushing some of him out of her mind and filling it with brown hair and 5’1” of New York flare and a take-no-shit attitude. Maybe that’s why the rejection didn’t hurt so bad.  
  
Is it possible to have feelings for two people at the same time?

Betty loves Archie, she knows she does and has ever since kindergarten. But maybe the rejection from Archie is what she needed; Pining over her best friend her whole life doesn’t benefit anyone. Archie can still be her best friend and she can still _love_ him, just in a different way. Archie is like… a scar. No matter how much Betty grows and changes, his mark will always be there on her and will always be a part of her.

And to make things even more confusing, Betty never had feelings for a girl before. She likes boys, likes kissing boys and looking at boys and thinking about boys. She’s never even thought about girls like _that_ until Veronica came into Riverdale and started blurring the lines.  
  
Now her and Veronica are in Betty’s room – nothing scandalous happening, but her mom would still kill her if she came home and saw her precious daughter with a _Lodge_  – just laying side by side and talking. About Veronica’s move from New York and her dad and her family, about Betty’s sister and Jason Bloom and cheerleading. There’s a lull in the conversation, and Betty can hear Veronica shift next to her, and then feels her hand close to hers—warm and hesitant and Betty flips her hand so her palm is facing up and Veronica laces her fingers through Betty’s.  They’re silent for a moment, before Betty can’t help but ask.  
  
“Did you ever kiss a girl before?” she asks, tearing her eyes away from the ceiling and turning her head to face Veronica. “In New York? Other than…”  
  
Veronica’s usually calm and collected and statue-like façade is down, her skin heats up a little and Betty can feel her palm slightly sweaty but it’s not gross enough to pull her hand away. It’s comforting, knowing the mighty Veronica Lodge is human too.  
  
Another beat of silence, and then Veronica’s looking right back at Betty. “Maybe a few times. At parties and stuff. There was this one girl I liked but… we were on different pages about what we wanted.”  
  
“What _do_ you want?” Betty hesitates asking because she knows she might not like the answer.  
  
“I don’t know. Just… someone I get along well with. Someone who’s a partner in crime, and can keep a conversation going and who I never get bored talking to,” Veronica’s voice edged away from serious and is crawling toward playful when she bumps her shoulder against Betty’s, “Someone who can share a milkshake with me even when we both like different flavors because they know I don’t want to drink it all myself.”  
  
Betty smiles, and Veronica swears the sun just came out even though it’s the middle of the night.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Veronica asks slowly, drawing out each word and Betty’s eyes dart to her door—open, but her parents won’t be home until later, and her window which has the curtains pulled to the side but Archie isn’t in his room. Or at least isn’t visible in his room.  
  
Betty pushes every thought of Archie out of his mind and nods once, pulling her mouth into a close-lipped smile and closing her eyes when she feels Veronica’s lip-gloss slick mouth on hers.  
  
It’s cautious at first, a little off-center too, and nothing like it was at the gym during try-outs. That was unexpected and for an audience. This is deeper, sweeter, and it’s crazy to think how much Betty and Veronica have became such a constant fixture in each other’s lives so quickly. Even Kevin said he can’t remember what life was like before Veronica.  
  
Betty feels Veronica’s free hand cup her cheek, her thumb smoothing over the skin as they kiss and Betty sighs into Veronica’s open mouth, the brunette pulling away with a “mwah” that makes Betty's heart stutter as she reluctantly lets go.  
  
Betty doesn’t know for sure if she likes girls but she knows this: she _definitely_ likes Veronica.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
